


Clueless

by celestiasexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Human Castiel, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Roommates, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasexual/pseuds/celestiasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks his roommate is a bit clueless about certain things, but comes to realise that he's been the clueless one the whole damn time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> A russian translation of this fic can be found [ translated by Rinya. :)](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2300532/6278617#part_content)

If Sam had to describe his new roommate using only one word, it would be ‘clueless.’

He doesn’t mean it in a spiteful way; he finds it quite endearing, really, but that’s the first word that comes up.

Castiel doesn’t really get subtle hints like that a tie hanging from someone’s bedroom means ‘don’t disturb, I’m getting busy’ and knocks on the door anyway, asking Sam if he wants to go watch a movie or get dinner. One time he even opens the door walks in on Sam hooking up with the new girl he’d been seeing, ultimately ruining the mood _and_ the whole date. And all to ask Sam to show him how to use his fancy can opener, even though Sam has done so at least half a dozen times – even getting to the point where he has to physically put his hands over Castiel’s and show him how it works.

Castiel is greatly intelligent, Sam comes to discover, and is a best-selling author of a series of mystery books, but he’s not very adept in social situations and often doesn’t know what socially appropriate behaviour is. A late night in January, some weeks after he’s moved in, Castiel turns on the television and starts watching a highly pornographic film, and doesn’t seem to mind that Sam is sitting right there on the armchair next to him, going through his emails.

On the 14th of February, Sam finds a heart-shaped box of chocolates on the kitchen counter, with a note from Castiel wishing him a happy Valentine’s Day. Come springtime, he comes home with a big bouquet of flowers and hands them to Sam, saying that he saw them and thought of Sam.

Sam doesn’t really let Castiel know about the things he does wrong most of the time. He doesn’t mind most things, either – okay, yes, guys don’t usually give each other chocolates and flowers, but where’s the harm in that, really? He lets things slide and thinks that Castiel’s naivety is probably one of his most special character traits.

When Sam tells all this to his long-lost childhood friend, she hits him over the head and calls him an idiot. Sam stares at Charlie with wide eyes, completely confused as to what he’s done wrong until she starts explaining everything to him, slowly and carefully, until he starts catching up.

He goes home and finds Castiel watching a documentary about bees on the television. He sits down next to Castiel, clears his throat and immediately speaks his mind.

“Hey, Cas?” he says with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Do you want to go out sometime? For dinner, the two of us.”

Sam glances at Castiel for a brief second to see him smiling widely. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Sam laughs out loud at the witty response, and thinks to himself, maybe he’s been the clueless one the whole time.


End file.
